Confirmation
by JimKeller24
Summary: Tony is in the field and Michelle's not comfortable with that thought. First story, plz R&R


07:01:28 a.m.

She hadn't been comfortable with the thought of Tony in the field. Now she had her confirmation...

_20 minutes before_

They hadn't been talking to each other for more than eight hours by now. Tony was going to help Jack with securing Marwan, although Michelle in some way didn't want him to go. So she insisted to go with him. Maybe that was a mistake. The CTU teams were getting ready, Tony was only there to protect Jack. Then the minute came. Marwan's van stopped at the exchange site and Marwan got out of the car. _So that's the guy we've been searching for the past 24 hours_, Tony thought.

Jack went in Marwan's direction to give him the money he demanded, Marwan had the suitcase with the football in his hands. As they had interchanged the cases, Michelle, who was watching the scene from a CTU van, thought _Thank god, he's okay, maybe we can start over again and try to work out._ But it wasn't over at this point. The other agents had order to shoot Marwan after the exchange. The shot from Agent Castle's gun fell and so did Marwan. But he managed to pull the trigger of his own weapon which is pointing in Tony's direction. He is hit in the chest and sinks to the floor. Michelle gets out of the van and runs to his side, kneels down beside him and hugs him.

Suddenly the pictures of their life together come flashing into her mind.

_How he had mourned Paula and blamed himself for her death._

_How she had comforted him._

_How he had kissed her in the hallway at CTU, four and a half year ago._

_How mad he had been. It must've reminded him of Nina..._

_How warm his hand had been while they were sitting in the cold holding room in CTU._

_How cute his smile had been at the end of the day._

_How – one and a half year back from this point – he didn't want to go to Langley without her._

_How he had been shot in the neck and nearly died._

_How mad she had been at him because he hadn't told her about this secret operation he had been planning with Jack and Gael._

_How she went to the hotel without even saying a proper ‚goodbye'._

_How vulnerable he had sounded when she told him that the years she had lived with him had been the best years of her life._

_How happy he had been when he heard that she wasn't infected._

_How he had the choice between the country's well-being and hers._

_How he was willing to give up all his life to save hers._

_How he had kissed her in tech one._

_How she had left him – six months ago – when he would've needed her so much._

_How rude she had been with him today._

_How she couldn't even tell him how much she still loved him._

The sound of his calm, deep voice takes her out of her thoughts. _Michelle, _he says weakly _I wanted you to know that..._ his voice cracks under tears _I still love you so much. I always will..._ He closes his eyes. _Nooooooo, Tony! Not now, _she screams,_ Not when you just told me the thing I wanted to tell you all day, _she adds quietly. One last time she kisses him on the forehead and some of his words are still echoing in her mind.

_I'm the one who brought her to CTU. I hired her._

_It's family. These things happen and you can't see it coming._

_See you tomorrow._

_Sweetheart, if you promise not to cook..._

She sobs. Jack is trying to comfort her, but all she wants right now, is to be alone with Tony whsoe blood is still dripping from his shot wound in the chest.

_I should be there with you._

_Hey... I love you._

_Baby, you're alive. And nobody else got hurt because of what I did. _

_I can live with that. Even in prison._

It was all her fault. If she hadn't been this stupid to go into that hotel, nothing of that would have ever happened. He wouldn't have had to go to jail, they never would've divorced and they'd be together and happy.

Again she hears his voice whispering in her head

_Let's just say that I've been better. And, quite frankly, seeing you today has only made things worse._

How could she ever live without him? For the first time it comes clear to her mind how much she still loved him.


End file.
